


Raise A Glass (To being Satisfied)

by NyikoDoris



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, slowburnElizaandMaria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyikoDoris/pseuds/NyikoDoris
Summary: The Night of Alexander and Eliza's wedding brings more than just the Hamilsquad and Schuylers together.It brings Mr John Laurens, who is desperately inlove with the groom, together with Miss Angelica Schuyler who is also desperately in love with Alex.Watch the two people who care for Alex learn to lean on one another, forge a new friendship, work towards promotions, and start realizing that they cannot drink or party like they did when they were in their early twenties...all while trying to pretend like they don't love their best friend or Brother-in-law





	1. Drink Too Much and That's An Issue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threefundamentaltruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefundamentaltruths/gifts).



”May you always be satisfied,” Angelica Schuyler finishes the toast with a wink directed towards her dear younger sister, Elizabeth and new brother-in-law Alexander.

Smiling charmingly at the applauding crowd, she steps down from the stage where she just gave her Maid of Honour speech and heads to the bar to get herself a well deserved drink.

”What would you like, Miss Schuyler?”

”Anything. A strong anything at that,” She orders.

nodding, the bartender begins to prepare her drink and she scans the grand ballroom, looking for no one in particular but her eyes are pulled to the bridal couple as they mingle with the guests. Well, Eliza’s mingling, Alex is just looking at her like she’s a blank page on Microsoft Word Full of love and adoration.

_Ouch_.

_”Pull yourself together ’Gelica. Today is about Eliza and not your childish crush on her husband…your new brother.”_ She chides herself internally whilst sipping her drink.

_It’s bitter._

_”Good, like me._ ” She crinkles her face a little. She’s unsure whether she does this because of the strength of the double whisky in her hand or just her train of thought. _”Probably both.”_ She concludes.

”Hey Angelica,” a voice greets to her right.

John, the best man.

She turns to meet his gentle green eyes and quickly scans him from gorgeously curly brown-haired head, to impeccably shined shoe covered toe, trying to figure out why he’s talking to her.

In the 3 years her sister and his best friend have been dating, he’s only initiated a handful of conversations.

Sensing her slight confusion, his olive toned freckled face flushes and he brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

_He’s embarrassed (or is it nervous?)_

”Yes, John?”

”You wanna dance?”

a beat.

She finishes her drink in one gulp. ”Okay.”

_”Anything to take my thoughts off…him”_ She adds mentally.

And away to the dance floor they go. Alas, her plan to dance her heartbreak and thoughts away proves futile as the newly married Mr and Mrs Hamilton slow dance near them. And so, with every gracious turn and chance she gets, she stares at the man she loves. as he stares at the woman he loves.

her precious little sister.

At first she feels bad for neglecting her partner. (he says nothing and she can see that he isn’t looking for a conversation. she just doesn’t know why he asked her to dance yet.)

Then she sees it. It all makes sense. He’s doing what she’s doing, -been doing. He’s trying to simultaneously forget and (subconsciously) look at the couple beside them. But who specifically? Eliza? No…she doesn’t know why, but she knows he’s in love with the other half of the couple.

”It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Their love. How they found each other. How it played out like a story from a child’s fairytale book.” She continues at his confused stare.

_wait for it_.

_**there**_.

she sees it click in his head. Clearing his throat, ”Yeah. When things are meant to be, they happen.” he finishes lamely ”How long have you held him in such high regards?” the Eldest Schuyler daughter asked, nonchalantly as they continue to (unknowingly) steal the spotlight from the couple of the day.

They had began waltzing and dominating the dance floor.

He doesn’t need her to elaborate.

(he’s on the same level as her. Status, wealth and dancing wise.)

(Wit wise, it seems he isn’t too far behind.)

”High school.” He says, ”And you?”

”Three years.”

”Ah.”

The song ends and she can’t help but squeeze his hand before she lets go because damnit he needs someone who understands to show him they understand. He gives her a thankful smile and squeezes her hand back, as though saying _”I understand you too”_

(The room is filled with applause after their show. Her dearest, Alexander (and his bride, _”yoursister,”_ her brain reminds her) give warm smiles and clap the loudest.)

(they ignore it. they head to the bar together)

**_(they don’t feel his eyes follow them, for the first time.)_ **

The hours fly by and now only close friends and family remain.

 

(They’re shitfaced.

Her daddy’s gonna lecture her to death in the morning.

Her mama’s gonna give her a sad, knowing smile

and Peggy’s gonna try and get her to open up about it)

(She won’t)

 

They each get a bottle of expensive champagne that she doesn’t bother to try and read the name of.

They drink and laugh and cry in her hotel room.

(They drink A LOT).

They wake up in her bed.

Naked.

both in the emotional and physical sense.

 

(they can’t bring themselves to care.)

She takes his number after they get dressed and they head to brunch together.

Everyone stares.

(Alex questioning silently,

Eliza slightly flushed,

Peggy (dear, sweet Peggy) worried,

Hercules smirking,

Lafayette winking,

Only Aaron has the decency to not look at them as through they have two heads each.)

 

They say nothing. and no one asks anything.


	2. You see..the thing is....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and John are invited to dinner at the Hamilton's...and they come with an, unexpected gift.

They’ve been hanging out every chance they get;

With their friends.

With their families.

Mostly with each other though.

 

(rarely with _him_ )

(He was on the honeymoon to Bali)

 

”Are you sure you wanna do this? Just because I have to suffer through their PDA doesn’t mean you should,” Angelica says from her bathroom regarding the dinner that Alex and Eliza invited them to 

(More like forced them, but whatever)

 

”You’ve become my best friend, if anyone is gonna suffer with you…its gonna be me.” John replies from the bedroom.

 

Angelica doesn’t respond to that but walks out to her room and stands in front of her mirror, sizing herself up.

 

”You look great, I can hear your nitpicking from all the way over here,” Her curly haired companion says, walking over to the mirror.

 

Their eyes meet.

_”I don’t want to do this”_ She whispers

_”Neither do I. But remember, these are the people who mean the world to us.”_ He whispers back.

 

She takes a deep breath and nods with an authoritative air, and slips back into the mask she wears in public and around most people;

Angelica Schuyler, the oldest daughter of Governor and most shrewd businessman Phillip Schuyler and world renowned scientist Catherine Schuyler. 

 

The sassiest and the wittiest (and the prettiest by most accounts) of all the Schuylers.

And the _most ruthless._

 

and he gives her a quick but warm hug. 

 

He’s not ruthless, he cares too much and isn’t afraid to show it.

but he will also protect those he holds close to his heart

_”Even if it means protecting them from others that I care about,”_ he repeats to himself, mentally

 

The ride to the Hamilton residence is filled with silence. 

Not the tension filled kind, but the nervous…as well as comfortable kind.

 

(They’ve become very close in these last three months.

They’ve been each other’s pillar when the nights of Eliza FaceTiming her and gushing about married life, or when Alexander would call him and spend hours talking about Eliza (with just a underlining tone of flirting) became too much to bare)

 

The estate is not as huge as Angelica or John are used to. It’s not as huge as the type of homes Eliza grew up in.

( _”But that’s why she’s always been better than you, because she isn’t greedy. She is satisfied with what she has and doesn’t want for more.”)_ Her mind taunts.

 

They knock at the door and no less than two minutes later, Elizabeth and Alexander open the front door to greet their closest companions with huge, welcoming smiles on their faces. 

 

But those smiles drop and turn into looks of confusion and questioning the moment they lay eyes on the curly haired green eyed man in the tux 

(that he didn’t want to wear but had to because that was the only way Angie would let him come with her) 

 

and the dark skinned curly haired woman in the floor length pink, shimmering body tight dress that highlights everything.

 

 

including her baby bump.

 

"Do I have something on my face?" Angelica jokes, in a failed attempt to break the awkward and frankly uncomfortable stares she and Laurens where receiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Pleeease do not be afraid to comment and give kudos.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Should Have Learned How To Talk Less and Smile More Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Angelica have a heated 'discussion' about her pregnancy,  
> and John just turns the heat up from 10 to 100

Eliza and Alex move away from the door and let them in.

**The silence is thick.**

Never one to put up with words unsaid,

(Ironic isn’t it?)

Angelica snaps, ”Don’t look at me like I’m the cat that ate the canary.”

That brings the newly married couple out of their stupor.

”Angie…you’re..” Eliza trails off,

”PREGNANT!” Alex bellows, ”You, Angelica Renée Schuyler, are pregnant?”

”No, I just ate too much at your wedding and haven’t lost the food baby.” His _(Dearest, Angelica)_ sister-in-law snaps, eyes losing the glint they seemed to reserve especially for him and her voice going cold.

’ _He done fucked up._ ’ John thinks, feeling sorry for the object of his _(stupidstupidstupid_ ) affection, at the same time as the Asian-American Schuyler ( _-Hamilton_ ) mutters an ”Oh shit,”

”If you were smart, Mr Hamilton, you would choose your next words wisely,” Angelica says in the voice dubbed by those close to her as the ’Scary Lawyer’ voice. But unfortunately (for the young man from Nevis), he hadn’t finished kicking his own ass in a dumpster that was now lit on fire.

”I just mean, How? And didn’t you once say you don’t want kids? So why change your mind now?”

_’Alex **REALLY** needs a filter installed between his brain and his pie hole.’_ Everyone else in the room seems to think at the same time.

”How? Aren’t you a certified genius, Alex? Do you not know how sex works?” She begins, squaring up to her brother-in-law and Eliza and John have the good sense to start walking away from this mess before the family lawyers come to blows.

However, they don’t get far enough to miss the second part of Angelica’s furious onslaught, ”And what the fuck do you mean, ’why did you change your mind?’ Because I’m fucking grown and can do whatever I want? I don’t need to ask for your permission to do what **I** want with **MY** body. So, if you’re done pissing me off, I’m gonna go to the dining room, stare at some wine that I can’t drink and leave you with these parting words,”

She steps closer to him and even though they are the same height, her anger and his fear makes her tower over him, which, in turn, makes Eliza and John flinch. ”Don’t you EVER disrespect me like that again. Or I won’t be as nice,” She steps back, glowers at him and stomps to the dining room after asking Eliza for the directions there.

The Psychologist shares a quick look with Laurens and gives her husband one that screams _’You’re gonna explain what that was,’_ before following her dear older sister.

”Can you believe it, John? She snaps at me for merely asking questions and being shocked, rightfully so,” Alexander says after a full minute of silence.

His curly haired friend just sighs and folds his arms, knowing full well that once he began a rant, nothing could stop it.

”How long has she known? Why wouldn’t she tell me or Betsy? How long has she wanted a child? Who is the scoundrel who did this to my dear sister, anyway?” He paces, getting more and more worked up with each step, not noticing that his best friend was slowly losing patience with him.

”When I get my hands on the fool who did this, he’ll wish his father pulled out.”

Finally realising that his best friend has kept his silence this whole time, the defence attorney snaps his head toward John with his eyes widened, ”As a matter of fact, why didn’t YOU tell me? You know who the bastard who did this is, don’t you?”

When he receives no confirmation other than the green eyed man keeping his arms folded and keeping his face blank Alexander continues, taking quick strides until he is so close John can see the lines that are beginning to form on his forehead, despite his friend only being 27 years old.

So close, John can see the gears in his mind working

and

_(so close, John could just grab him by the shoulders and just kiss him senseless)._

 

but he doesn’t.

Instead he resolves to tell Alex himself,

”I am. Me. John A. Laurens, am the ’scoundrel’ who got your _dear sister_ pregnant.” He interrupts the Caribbean born man’s enquiry, sneering as he says ’ _dear_ ’

”…what?” Alex manages to stammer.

”I’m the father of your future niece or nephew. And you honestly have no right to be angry Alexander,” He says, stepping so close that the dark haired man can feel his best friend since high school’s warm breath on his face,

”Remember, YOU gave her up. Dumping her before you could even date because you saw how much better she is than you. YOU let her go because you couldn’t bare to be outdone by her. You have no right to be angry, Alex,” He reaffirms, stepping back, a look of resignation upon his face and he looks _so much older_ than he actually is at that moment.

”But I’m not surprised, all you do is break hearts and get angry when they try to move on,” John shakes his head and walks away, making it painfully obvious that he wasn’t just talking about Angelica anymore.

” _Laurens.._ ” is all the brown eyed man can say,

however John is gone.

In more ways than one, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment.  
> I was going to upload another one with this one, however I couldn't finish it in time.  
> And regarding John and Alex, their story is a long way from finished.  
> Angie and his too.


	4. REWIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back three months before Alex and Eliza come back from their honeymoon and check in on our favourite BrOTP

**3 Months Earlier…**   
**October 2016**

_”Peggy, you need to calm down. I’m not dying okay? Just feeling under the weather._

_Yes I know I’ve been sick for a month now but I went to the doctor so don’t worry, little one._

_If I get a call from either Mother or Daddy regarding my health…you will pay._

_Okay..I love you too, Peggasorous Rex._

_Bye.”_ Angelica finishes the call to her little sister, Margarita ’Peggy’ Jasmine Schuyler.

Convinced that she’s bought herself some time, the dark haired attorney turns her attention back to the results she received from her Doctor’s office.

 

_**Pregnant**_.

 

  
_’Fuuuuu-’_ Her explicit thoughts are cut off by the insensate ringing from her phone;

’ _John_.’ She reads the name that flashes on her screen accompanied by a selfie he took in which he looks utterly ridiculous (which she, **_of course_** had to make his caller ID picture) and she picks up the Human Rights Activist’s (Advocacy Director) call

”What?”

” _Well hello to you too, Schuyler_.”

”Fuck you, Anthony. Who do you need me to bail out now?” She says, already knowing why he’s calling her on a Tuesday afternoon when she’s usually looking over cases.

” _Anthony? Really? I told you that in confidence,_ ” He quips over the phone.

She can just see his fake hurt face.

After he receives no response from his friend, the South Carolinian sighs out   
” _It’s Laf and Hercules_.”

’ _Really? Again?_ ’ Comes the incredulous thought  
 _”Yeah. Again Angie.”_

_’Was not a thought,’_ she grimaces.  
 _”Please.”_ He pleads after he only receives heavy breathing.

  
”Fine. But, we need to move dinner to tonight instead of Friday. My place? 7 PM.”  
…”Bring vodka,” She adds as an afterthought and hangs up without needing to hear his answer.

He’ll show up.  
They try to have dinner and/or drinks once a week between all their work, family and friends.  
 ~~(it doesn’t hurt that they run in almost the same exact circles)~~

’ _Damn, can’t drink anymore.’_ She thinks,   
saddened at the banning of her favourite pastime next to destroying the patriarchy.

Angelica, however, gets so caught up in her thoughts when her eye catches a glimpse of her doctors results, that she nearly misses a negotiation for a case settlement.

She has Aaron and Thomas as her co-council so she doesn’t mind as much as she would any other time when she trips over herself during the meeting, needing Burr and Jefferson to save her (not before giving her looks that scream ’WTF Schuyler?’)

She snaps out of her stupor just in time to deliver the final offer and to stare down the lead attorney of the opposing side enough to give into their demands.

As the paralegals draft the final contract, the AAT-eam (dubbed by their colleagues) leave the boardroom.

Arron starts, ”Uhh, Angelica..back there..”

”What the fuck happened, yo?” Thomas snaps, having no desire to listen to Burr tiptoe around her questionable behaviour, ”we would have had to settle lower if it wasn’t for Burr and I saving your ass.”

”Whoa Thomas, I wouldn’t go that far.” Aaron cuts, begging to a higher power that Thomas learns some tact.

”Well, I would. And I did go that far.” At Angelica’s glare and Burr’s blank stare, he turns to his office’s direction, adding a ”Ya know what man? Who am I to really speculate on what COULD have happened but didn’t?” as he rushed as far away from the Princeton and Yale alumni.

’ _She didn’t even say a word and I’m terrified of that woman._  
 _She’s just perfect._ ’ He thinks to himself, a dreamy look coming over his face as he began to plan his and Angelica’s wedding.

”Alright Angie. What’s wrong? Thomas basically insulted your capabilities and all you could do was send a glare his way?” Aaron says, leaning against her door with his arms folded.

Sighing, his childhood friend looks at him in a way that he’s never seen her do.

_Helplessly._

She leans back on her chair, feeling more tired than she has felt in a long time and gestures to the chair across her desk.

The dark skinned man pushes himself off the door frame and closes it, seeing the inner conflict that is so clearly etched on her face.

In an attempt to calm her nerves she breaks out a wary smile, asking ”since when do you get involved in other people’s matters?”

”Well, I AM a lawyer so that’s basically my job. And Theo told me to show my friends that I’m not a complete robot…all of the time,” He adds, a fond smile on his face as he thinks of his wife of two years.  
”Now talk Schuyler.”

”I’m pregnant.”

”Congratulations, Angie. Jefferson is gonna be so pissed that it’s not his.”   
He cracks a grin..until he realises that she isn’t smiling,   
”It’s not his, is it?” He asks, worried.

”Hell no. Do you think I’m THAT desperate, Aaron?” Comes her offended reply which earns her a ’really’ look.  
”I dated him for one summer in high school when he wouldn’t stop pestering me.” She says exasperated.

”Well…you might wanna tell him that.  
Word from Madison is that Thomas has basically planned your wedding and I don’t even wanna know what he imagines for your honeymoon,”   
The observant friend informs his companion followed by a shudder and a shake of his head at the thought of Angelica and Thomas doing the bedtime tango.

Seeing his disgust, the eldest Schuyler daughter reminds him of his failed attempts at flirting with her.

”One time! ONE time Angelica. In high school. After you and Lafayette forced me to go drinking with you,” he says, embarrassment colouring his voice.

”OH SHIT! Laf,” She exclaims, remembering her two friends stuck in jail at the moment and picks up her bag,

”I have to leave. I’ll text you what’s going on later.” She rushes out.

”What in the..” The Burr heir says, bewildered at the sudden strange behaviour of a woman he grew up with.

  
After a few hours of bailing Hercules and Laff out, then cussing them out, then dropping them at their home with plans for Friday made, Angelica finally heads to her home.

_’I hope John took my bring vodka suggestion seriously,’_ she thinks as she collects the order of Chinese food from the delivery guy.

_**DING DONG** _

_’Right on time.’_

Angelica gives herself one last pep talk because goddamnit its less daunting to bring a murderer to trial than it is to tell your friend who is inlove with your sister’s husband who is also your ”could of, would of, should of.” that you’re pregnant with his child.

She opens the door  
”Hi John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> So, I had originally wanted to post this rewind with chapter three, however due to unforeseen events (ergo: me being a lazy mofo and procrastinator to the last degree) I was unable to complete it in time so I uploaded it before Chapter Four.
> 
> There will be more rewinds (so far I've written Angelica's and John's but I'll see if I decide to add the other characters POV.)
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos and let me know what you thunked


	5. Chapter Four: Sister to Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Schuyler-Hamilton residence goes from bad to well...heartbreaking.

  
Dinner was an extremely awkward affair, to say the least.

With Angelica’s glaring, Alexander’s sulking and Eliza’s failed attempts at lifting the mood,  
John decided it be best for him to keep his head down and eat as fast as possible _(and drink…not as much as he would have liked but he got the stink eye once from Angie for drinking his wine too quickly and did not need a repeat of that)_

”Alright, I’m tired of this.” Eliza says, her fork clanking as it meets the plate. This causes the heads of her older sister, husband and close friend to snap up.

”I have no idea what the actual reason for the confrontation that happened earlier on is, however, I am so hurt that you didn’t tell me you’re pregnant Angie,” The Asian-American woman says sadly.

”I truly thought we were closer than this.  
I thought we didn’t keep secrets and feelings and thoughts from one another;  
Me, you and Peggy…The Schuyler sisters.”

The 28 year old Schuyler sister looks at her sweet sweet younger sister and instantly feels horrible.  
”’Liza, I didn’t mean to make you feel sidelined or as though I don’t love being your sister.” Angelica begins;

”However, you had just gotten married and I didn’t want to take your mind off your newlywed joy and glow.  
I didn’t want to be selfish.” She finishes quietly, hating how obviously she’s showing her emotions.

’ _Stupid John and his stupid inability to find a goddamn condom._ ’ She damns the father of her unborn baby in her head

Eliza’s eyes begin to water but Angelica wasn’t finished.

”And as much as I love you and want to pick up the phone and tell you about everything, I can’t.  
Because being alone in Paris made me so self-reliant.

So, the Schuyler sisters have grown up.  
You’re a married woman and Alex should be your best friend.

I can’t be always bringing all my issues immediately to you anymore.  
You ARE a married couple…” She takes a breath, noting the expressions those closest to her wear.

  
Shock.

”Which is why I’m considering moving to London.” She finishes, and walks to the foyer and John has the common sense to follow her and picks up their coats by the door.

”We’re sorry.” He apologises to the dark haired couple and he walks out, following his friend.

”Alexander…did you know?” Eliza asks her husband as he watches the door through which two of the three most important people in his life walked out of his home…  
and possibly out of his life.

_”Stay..”_  
he whispers to no one as his dear Betsey begins to realise the gravity of what had just transpired from a dinner which she only wanted to see her sister,  
not potentially lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was actually stuck on it for a while and in total honesty do not really like the way it turned out but C'est La Vie.
> 
> By the way, I honestly do not know when I'll post again but I'm gonna try and make it soon as well as try and post two chapters.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and comment aaaannnnd please leave kudos.
> 
> Thank yoou


	6. "I remember that night..(rewind, Angelica, pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 24 year old Angelica Schuyler meets a 24 year old Alexander Hamilton at a party thrown by Peggy at one of their family holiday homes in the Alps.

**31 December 2013**  
**The Alps**  
**Schuyler Holiday Home**

 

”I honestly don’t want to be here Peggy.  
I just landed and the last thing I need is to be in a room full of barely getting by college kids drinking and getting high.” Angelica says, however she knows that she’s being ignored by sisters Elizabeth and Margarita.

”All I can hear is whining from **THE GREAT** Angelica Schuyler,” Eliza says, mocking her older sister’s dissatisfaction.

”Fuck you both,” The darker skinned Schuyler mutters, resigning to her fate and ignores as her two favourite siblings

_’The only two that survived…dear Philip.’_ She thinks sadly, her anger at being dragged to the Alps melting into sadness and pain as she thinks about her late twin brother.

Peggy and Eliza notice Angelica’s mood change and lack of further complaints then decide to bring their teasing down to a minimum.

 

**FLASHBACK 2008**

**”ANGELICA! PHILIP!” Eliza screams angrily from the top of the stairs of their grand home.**

**Her two targets, twins Philip and Angelica Schuyler only respond to their younger sister’s anger with laughter as they run down to the basement (AKA The Twins’ Cave) and lock the door.**

**”She is so pissed, Phil,” The younger of the twins, Angelica, says gasping for air after laughing and running too hard.**

**Her elder brother only gives a chuckle in response and pulls out a book;**  
**”Eliza’s diary.” They both breathe.**

**”She might kill us for this but at least we would have gotten to make fun of her for it,” The Schuyler heir smirks.**

**”Of course. Blackmail is worth the possibility of death at the hands of Elizabeth Schuyler,” The female co-conspirator says, gearing up to read her younger sister’s diary.**

_”Monday 15 September 2008._  
_Dear diary,_

_Today I hung out with Hercules and his best friend Lafayette but also a third guy, his name is Alexander Hamilton, I think he was the one adopted by the Washington’s and I swear he has the most breathtaking eyes ever known to mankind._

_His hair is the colour of the night sky and looks so smooth (I kinda want to touch it hehe)_

_His skin is tanned and he speaks with a slight accent but his mind is the most intriguing of all (that and his apparent inability to sit still for more than 2 minutes and not speak with such animation)._

_He has these amazing ideas and thoughts and plans and I honestly felt like I was with Angie instead of him, how similar they are._

_Both their minds run a mile a minute and one can barely get a word in but it makes so much sense._  
_Their chaos makes sense._

_I think Angelica would like him._

_Philip on the other hand might ’accidentally’ push him down our many flights of stairs in response to my bringing a boy home and Peggy would possibly just be excited to meet someone new._

_I think I might love him because from the very moment I saw him, I swear the room stood still, Hercules and Lafayette disappeared and my heart went boom._

_Oh, Alexander Hamilton, If only you knew how helpless you make me feel.”_

**”What the actual fuck? She’s damn right I’d throw his ass down our stairs then kick his ass out of our home.”**  
**”Eliza is my baby sister and I’ll be damned if I let some smooth talking punk to get anywhere near the general direction of her bedroom.” Angelica and Philip say at the same time.**

**”Who the fuck is this kid?” Angelica asks.**

**”I don’t know but if he’s adopted by the Washington’s, I can ask Matthew about him.**  
**He IS Mrs Washington’s son.” The hazel eyed Schuyler male says, already getting in touch with his friend.**

**”I swear if he is some playboy wanna be I will lay that ass into the ground,” The kinky haired girl says, closing the diary and throwing it on their table in disgust and anger.**  
**”And what the fuck kinda name is ’Alexander Hamilton’? Sounds fake.” She continues and watches as her brother pulls out a bottle of whiskey and pours it into two glasses.**

**He sits opposite her on the other couch and hands her the one glass;**  
**”Drink up, little sister. We’ve basically worked ourselves up into a mental health rest facility so lets deal with it the way Grandfather used to; by drinking.”**

**And they eventually stop worrying about Eliza after Matthew vouches for Hamilton and spend the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing (and drinking).**

**Just Phil and Angie.**  
**The Schuyler Miracle Twins.**

**FLASHBACK END**

 

 

”Angie, we’re here.” Margarita gently shakes her elder sister out of her flashback.

”What? Oh, thanks Peggy.” Her sister responds, giving her little sister a smile.  
”Were you thinking about Church?” Eliza stutters when she says their sisters ex-fiancés name.

Angelica ignores her and gets her bags out of the car then trudges up to the family home where she can hear the music blasting from the bottom of the hill.

’God help me not to kill these children.’ She prays at the same time that her two sisters say;  
”I already need a drink.”  
”You’re 18 Peggy. You can have some Sprite however.”

”You’re no fun, Elizabeth.”  
”At least I wasn’t named after a cocktail.”  
”All the more reason I SHOULD be drinki-”

”Please, keep quiet both of you.  
We are about to be surrounded by loud, horrible music for the next God knows how many hours so for the love of all that is decent, **KEEP. QUIET**.” Angelica snaps, headache already forming but feels terrible when she sees how hurt the Asian-American and Biracial adopted younger Schuylers are.

”I’m sorry.  
I guess that flight took more out of me than I thought, huh? And for future reference, if I’m not throwing shit around, I’m not thinking about Church.”

Eliza, ever the peacemaker smiles and nods frantically while Peggy laughs and reaches her hands out to her sisters.

When they hold each others hands, they repeat a mantra their father taught them after Philip…left.

The oldest of the three starts, ” _Angelica._ ”

” _Eliza._ ” follows the middle child,

” _And Peggy._ ” finishes the youngest one.

  
” ** _The Schuyler Sisters._** ” They say in unison and a certain harmony only those with a tight and loving bond could have.

The now practising lawyer smiles and hugs her two _(dearest)_ sisters and swears;  
”I promise to do my best to keep you two happy and satisfied. You mean more than anything in this life to me, my darling baby sisters.

So, if having ’fun’ at this party means that much to you two…I’ll do my best to enjoy it.”

 

”I love you, Angel. I do these things because I don’t want you to be reclusive due to…what that buttmunch did to you and whats been happening in the family the past few years,” Peggy says, tiptoeing around their deceased eldest siblings’ name.

”Me too.” Eliza chirps in, not really a woman of many words but one who feels the most as she smothers her sisters in a hug.

 

”I…” Angelica begins after Eliza finally lets them go,  
”Let’s go…It’s not truly a party until one Schuyler appears so three will make it epic.” and drags her little sisters up the hill in determination.

_'I AM going to have fun and enjoy myself._  
_For Eliza and Peggy._

_'…And you, Phil._

_I promise.'_ She thinks, entering the trap house her family’s holiday home has become.

>   
>  _'rock my world into the sunlight,_  
>  _make this dream the best I’ve ever known.'_  
>   
> 

  
”Jesus Christ..” Angelica mutters to herself as she watches people she either barely knows or doesn’t know at all drink themselves into a stupor.

”Eliza..” She trails off when she notices that the middle child is nowhere to be found,  
”And let me guess Peggy is gone too..” She says and nods her head after confirming that to be true, completely unaware of the group of boys staring at her.

 

> _'dirty dancing in the moonlight,_  
>  _take me down like I’m a domino.'_

 

”Okay, what about her?” Alexander asks his group of friends, Aaron Burr, Gilbert Lafayette, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan, pointing at Angelica.

Aaron notices this and chortles as he takes a sip of his drink (sprite and ice, learned his lesson the hard way with Angelica and Lafayette.)  
”Right, that’s Angelica so have fun with that,” he shouts as he goes into the kitchen, looking for Madison.

”Anyway, don’t mind Burr, he’s a bit of a…how you say?” Lafayette trails off,  
”tool?” John supplies, smiling.

”No, a dick.” The Frenchman says, much to the amusement of his best friends.  
”But I did not say anything funny,” he states after the other three burst into laughter.

”Anyway, maybe I should go introduce myself to the woman who terrifies Burr.”  
”Mon ami, Aaron might be a dick, but, he is right in wishing you luck when it comes to Angelica. She is a woman who fills me with equal parts fear and affection.” He then smiles and kisses Hercules’ cheek,

”Do not get your ass decked, Hamilton.” Hercules playfully says as he pulls his boyfriend toward the stairs.

  
The Hispanic man throws a wink his best friend’s way then saunters up to the Heiress.  
”You don’t seem satisfied.”  
Startled, Angelica turns to look in the eyes of whoever is brave enough to step up to here;  
”Excuse you?” She folds her arms and raises an eyebrow.

 

”You’re like me. I’m rarely, if ever satisfied.” Alexander reaffirms, smirk on his handsome face and a twinkle of mischief (and intelligence) in his eyes.  
”I’m Alexander Hamilton,” He flushes at the confusion so clear on her face when he mentions his last name.

Angelica’s eyes flash trying to memorise eye inch of his tired but beautiful face, she, however, recognises the name and the game he’s trying to play.  
”My name is Angelica, Angelica Schuyler.”

> **_'every second is a highlight,'_ **

They share a look;  
”Would you like to make me the most envied man in the room and dance with me?” 

He holds out his hand, in which she places her own, smaller, hand

> **_'when we touch don’t ever let me go.'_ **

A smirk.

”Yes.”

>   
>  **_'dirty dancing in the moonlight,_ **  
>  **_lay me down like I’m a domino.'_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally liked writing this one but cannot wait to hear what you thought. Please comment and give kudos.  
> Thank you lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> Soon, this was my attempt at writing. Please forgive any shitty work.  
> Please leave kudos or comments


End file.
